


Visitation

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death, Pregnancy, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla gets a visitor, then some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head. With gracious thanks to [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/)for the fast beta and the inspiration with her own awesome Carson/Teyla.

"You sang for Charin. Where's my song?"

Teyla was no longer surprised or startled to hear his voice. He had visited her many times since….since the explosion. He always asked about his song. She knew if she were to open her eyes she would find his blue ones looking back at her. She continued her meditation unfazed.

"As I said before, your…death was unexpected. I am still writing your song. I wish it to be perfect."

His laugh, deep and rich, stirred deep emotions within her. "It will be, luv, because you'll have written it."

Teyla resisted the temptation to look. Just hearing his voice caused her heartache. It lessened with each visit, but never went away.

"I attempt each night to finish it, but have yet to find the words. I also must tell you that I will not sing it in front of the others."

She could almost hear his nod.

"I understand."

"Do you?" she said, opening her eyes.

He was as handsome as she remembered. His eyes were still kind, loving, with a sparkle of mischief. His shoulders still as broad, his strong legs crossed in front of him. His hair still styled in…what had Rodney called it, a faux-hawk? He never failed to take her breath away.

"Aye, I do. I bowed to your wishes, dearest Teyla. I never told anyone I loved you, that I still love you."

"Carson…."

He extended a hand towards her, almost, but not quite, touching her. She reached for him, but he pulled back.

"You know I can't, luv."

Teyla nodded. Tears formed, she shouldn't have looked.

"I cannot share what we had with the others. Not yet. It is too soon."

Carson nodded a wistful smile on his face.

"I must be going, Teyla love. Fret not; I'll always be with you, in more ways than you know."

He faded from her sight. The tears slipped down her cheeks. She sighed and got up to blow out the candles. Further meditation would be useless. His words were no comfort to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later, during a routine examination, Keller gave her surprising news.

"Teyla, you're…you're pregnant."

Carson's words came back to her and she gave him silent thanks. She would now always have a piece of him with her.

"Thank you, Doctor Keller."

She now also had the ending for Carson's song. And she would share it with the city, it was only fitting.


End file.
